We propose to continue our studies of the mechanism of transcriptional control in the mammalian cell relying heavily on adenovirus gene expression as a system to study. The major thrust of the work is to understand the manner in which the adenovirus E1A gene product effects transcriptional activation of viral genes and how this reflects similar processes in the uninfected cell. To accomplish this, we will focus on two major aspects of the problem: sequences essential for transcription and regulation and proteins that interact with these sequences. First, we will further define sequences in certain inducible promoters that are essential for the function of the gene. These include the adenovirus E1A enhancer element that are essential for its function. With this information in hand, we will proceed to define proteins that interact with these sequences and thus are presumably participating in the process of transcriptional control. Finally, we will isolate additional cellular genes that are subject to E1A Control.